


Me a Princess? That’s a funny joke.

by Cesta



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, Hugs, Maid is a BAMF, Maid is sick of everyone’s shit., Mothering, Other Characters - Freeform, Stupid princes, crazyness, kiddnaping, lots of hugs, people suck, sans and papyrus are not brothers.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesta/pseuds/Cesta
Summary: There once was a maid in a tower......I wish there was a punch line.





	1. Chapter 1

I have bad spelling and grammar. Please correct me if you see something I did wrong. Thank you.


	2. Prologue

Let me tell you a story,one that you probably already knew. Like most good story’s ours will begin with Once Upon A Time. You see good reader our world was once ruled by kings spread across the land. But even then the kingdoms were split between monster and man. Once two kingdoms lived in harmony and peace. Monster and man united as one, showed mercy to each other in love and harmony. But then, like most story’s, it did not last.

 

The humans began to grow fear towards the monsters and war began. Death was a plague for many years, but soon the reason for war slowly faded and became no more. All who partook of the war died in vain as life continued on. The human kingdom and the monster kingdom drifted apart. Eventually even small wars began amongst there own kind for each kingdom.

 

For the monsters they separated in to four different lands. The first being the TaleKingdom, a place where everyone was peaceful and content with their life’s. The second was the FellKingdom, more so the opposite of the TaleKingdom, where there people believed more in the art of fighting. After that is the SwapKingdom, a kind kingdom with little to no problems but even so are dangerous in there own way. And lastly the SFKingdom, no kind word could describe his kingdom for there king rules with an iron fist and any who disobey the law shall be punished greatly for it.

 

The humans also split in to different kingdoms, a total being of five. The Sea kingdom, Plant kingdom, Fire Kingdom, Wind kingdom, and Beast kingdom. As you can tell little reader each kingdom is bases off of their location. The Sea kingdom and the Plant kingdom are very similar in their goals of keeping piece in there lands. While the Fire, Wind and Beast kingdoms wish to expand there territories and if that means causing more wars then so be it.

 

As time moves on so dose each king and queen. They grow old and die leaving the oldest sons to take over to rule in there place, but not every kingdom has a son as well as not every kingdom has a queen. Knowing this a problem began to rise in each kingdom. The throne must always go to those with royal blood. how can such a thing be possible if there are not enough princesses to go around?

 

The answers my dear reader is simple. Each kingdom decided on a way to form alliances. Those who have daughters will take them away at the age of 16 and lock them in a tower hidden from society along with a dragon to protect it. The prince that saves the princess will not only gain a bride but the loyalty of the kingdom said princess belongs to. It’s a strange solution but one that has worked rather well.

 

This my dear reader is where my story begins. I know what your thinking and I’m sorry to tell you, but your wrong. I am not a princess,I am not of royal blood, I most certainly do not have some sad and tragic back story, and I don’t get the prince in the end. Allow me to introduce my self, my name is Gray Hardwood. I am 23 years old and I am a maid stuck in a tower picking up after some 16 year old princess just trying to survive each and every day and I’m about to take you on one hell of a ride.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal story’s start out with the sun was shining and the sky was crystal clear, but unfortunately this isn’t like most story’s. For me the sky was dark and cloudy, thunder could be heard at a distance and the wind was fighting with the trees something awful. I lay close to the fire with a blanket snugged to my legs. A cup of warm hot chocolate nestled in my hands as I watched the world unfold from the only brick window in this stupid tower. The silence was very welcomed. It had been a long time since I have had any piece and planed on keeping it that way for years to come.

 

To normal people, living in silence would possibly drive them insane. Thank the stars I’m not normal. That would be so boring. The only normal thing about me is my looks. Brown hair, brown eyes, pale as a ghosts and only 5’6. Yep. I’m a hot mess. I would have continued my peaceful ignorant life had it not been for the annoying banging on my door. Who the hell would even be out in this ugly storm? With a frustrated sigh, I untangled myself from the comfy embrace of my blankets and headed down the stairs.

 

“I’m coming. Gosh, hold your horses!” The banging only got louder.

 

Once the door was opened a strong force shoved there way in knocking me down to the harsh cold floor. I was about to give this person a piece of my mind until I saw what it was. A man. A very hot man. He was tall. Like 6’4 tall with cute curly yellow hair and beautiful blue eyes. Holy hell and those muscles. Hot.He walked in to the room like he owns the place. Eyes scanning every inch as if looking for something important. Is it bad that I hope it’s me? After a few minutes he finally spotted me and lifted an eyebrow in curiosity. Then a smooth deep voice spoke.

 

“You there peasant woman. Where is the princess of this tower?”

 

And in that moment any feeling I could have possibly had for this man vanished.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You are excuse. Now answer my question.”

 

Oh hell no. Getting up from the ground I stood to look at him in the eye. My temper getting ready to get the best of me.

 

“Who wants to know?”

 

The guy looked as if he was preparing to give a speech to the king with the way his chest puffed up like a cat.

 

“I am the royal prince Javier. Air to the throne of the Plant kingdom. I have come from a far to seek the hand of the fair princess of this tower. So that my kingdom may have an hire. I have defeatedbeasts and creatures or which you have never seen. For I am the most amazing and fantastic fighter in all the land.”

 

Somebody shoot me please. What a narcissist prick. Is it wrong that I’m happy I’m about to crush his hopes and dreams? A small sadistic smile almost made its way across my face.

 

“I uh... hate to break it to you your highness, but the princess of this tower was rescued like a month ago. So if you don’t mind-“

 

“What.”

 

Prince Charming looked like a mouse caught in a trap. His eyes grew in size and his mouth just about fell to the floor.

 

“Yea sorry, but could you please leave? I have things I need to do and-“

 

“THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!”

 

Startled from the out burst, I could only watch as this guy threw a minnie tantrum in my home.

 

“I SPENT YEARS TRYING TO FIND A PRINCESS AND EVERY-TIME I FINALY FIND ONE THEY HAVE ALREADY BEEN TAKEN! HOW AM I SUPOSE TO KEEP MY ROYAL BLOOD LINE ALIVE IF THERE IS NO PRINCESS FOR ME TO TAKE!? THIS WAS THE LAST TOWER, NOW THERE ARE NO MORE PRINCESSES TO SAVE! ILL HAVE TO WAITE UNTILL ANOTHER PRINCESS IS BORNE AND BY THEN ILL BE FAR TO OLD! THERES NO WAY I CAN...I can...”

 

He stoped to look at me with a strange glee.

 

“Uh something I can help you with dude?”

 

He was quiet and only continued to stare at me with that thought full look. Then a smile bloomed on his face and before I knew it he grabbed me by the shoulders ,locking me in place. No way to escape.

 

“ Young peasant, you will become my new princess!”

 

“Uh....what?”


	4. Chapter 4

I have met a lot of stupid people in my life. From the blacksmith son trying to hit on me, to the pathetic girl down the street who thought she was better than everyone. But this idiot in front of me definitely take the cake.

 

“Me? A Princess?... yea no. Not happening.”

 

Prince Javier looked like I just insulted his dead grandma. It’s kinda funny. Is that mean to say? Oh well not like I care.

 

“Peasant woman. I don’t think you understand just how dire my situation is. I must give my people an air to the throne!”

 

“I don’t think you understand how stupid you sound. So what if you don’t have kids? Go adopt or something. That’s not new or anything, kings did it all the time back in the days when princesses were low on the market. “

 

Prince Charming face grew red in anger. “That’s not the point! The Plant kingdom has always been one of the rare kingdoms to keep its blood line pure for centuries!! If I do not bring home a bride then I will be a disgrace, you pathetic woman!”

 

To hell with this guy and his stupid attitude! This is MY home and I’m sick of him being in here. With out another glance I walked to the front door and held it open for him. “Welp sucks to be you and your dumb problem but I don’t care. Now don’t let the door hit ya where the dog should have bit ya. Ba bye.”

 

The idiot was silent for a moment, studying me like I was some weird test subject. Creep. I was about to grab him ant throw him out by force when he finally spoke again.

 

“Peasant woman, what is your name?”

 

“Are you serious? Your asking that now?” How stupid is this man? What? Do they stop teaching etiquette in prince school or something?

 

“Just answer the dam question woman!”

 

“...Gray, Gray Hardwood. Why do you want to know anyways?”

 

He’s smirked. That’s not good. Why is he smirking?!

 

“Is your father by any chance Dan K. Hardwood? The carpenter in the Beast Kingdom?”

 

“Yeeeeaaaa.... why?”

 

Prince Charming casually put his hands behind his back and slowly made his way out the door. “Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. Your father is a very old man, is he not? Lives all alone doesn’t he? Pity if something awful were to happen to him, wouldn’t it?”

 

My body went stiff. Is... is this jack ass threatening my dad? To hell he is! “You touch one hair on my dads head and I’ll make sure you never have children!”

 

“That’s cute miss Hardwood. You think you can take me on? Have you forgotten the power and authority I have over a lowly peasant like you? Don’t make me laugh.”

 

Dam. He right. He HAS power. “Why?”

 

It’s his turn to be confused now. “Why what miss Hardwood?”

 

“Why me? Why not some other chick that would be way happier to be your princess? How would you even pull this off?”

 

Javier steps closer to me and just smiled. “You have ben stuck in this tour for a long time. You are unknown. No friends, No family, except your father, and who would even believe you over the word of a prince. I know people. I can easily fabricate a lie to cover up the truth. No one will ever know what we have done. “

 

Grim realization hit me like a rock. “I don’t have a choice in this, do I. “

 

His smile grew in size as he took my hand and led me out the door. “None what so ever.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

The Plant kingdom is given that name for good reasons, just as all the other kingdoms are named after there locations. The Wind kingdom is found in the mountains where the wind blows continuously, the Beast kingdom is located in the flatlands where all animals are free to Rome the streets, Water kingdom is found by the ocean, and of course Fire kingdom is where the volcanos are. As you can guess the Plant kingdom is located where there is vegetation. You will never find another place in all the earth that has so much plant life. From herbs, fruits, and vegetables to the beauty of the trees and flowers. The Plant kingdom is such a majestic and fresh sight for any who pass by.... well almost for anyone. I’d like to see you sit on the back of a horse for the past 9 hours with a vain and annoying prince. No joke, he wouldn’t shut up. The. Whole. Ride. He kept talking about how he was so smart with his plan to fool the kingdom and all that Jazz. Honestly I’m contemplating murder at this point.

 

“Hey your royal highness, how much further? My rear end is killing me.”

 

*sigh* “Honestly miss Hardwood. Such language is not suited for a princess. When we arrive, the fist thing we shall do is fix that mouth of yours.” It’s cute that he thinks he can tell me what to do. I didn’t get much of a chance to tell him where he can stick it when the horse stoped moving all together. “Finally we have arrived.”

 

At first I didn’t see anything but the forest ahead of me. Javier was amused and then he pointed up. What I saw next took my breath away. There, hidden in the trees, was acarefully spun web of of treehouses. There was no metal in sight. No brick, no copper, nothing. Only pure wood and mud. It was beautiful. Yet, what was really impressive was the giant tree shaped castle right in the middle of it all. Where as all the other houses were easily defined with the lumps and bumps in the wood that castle was smooth. As if it had been carved and sanded down from years and years of careful hands slowly making it in to perfection.

 

I was so in aw, I barely noticed when the prince lift me off the horse and practically dragged me to some near by tree. He knocked on the wood three times and at first nothing happened. Then a strange scraping sound filled the air. Next thing I know this strange cage like contraption is in front of us. Prince Charming steps in with out hesitation.

 

“Come along miss Hardwood. We haven’t much time.” He looked at me expectantly, but I just couldn’t move.

 

“I’m not getting in that.”

 

“What? Why not? It’s perfectly safe, I assure you.”

 

“ yea no. Not happening. “

 

“Miss Hardwood, please we are waisting time.”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Ugh!!! Why must you pathetic peasants always worry about nothing! The pulley is perfectly safe. Now get in here!”

 

“Listen bub, call me pathetic one more time and we will see just how far my foot can be shoved up your a-ahhh!” With out giving it a second thought, Javier quickly grabbed me and hoisted me up over his shoulders. “Perfect now lets go.” With that said the cage began to lift off the ground and slowly make its way in to the trees.


	6. Chapter 6

Like I said before, The Plant kingdom would be a beautiful sight to visit, with the city high above ground and the life flourishing there. If I wasn’t so pissed at being carried around like a potato sack earlier by some moron, I would most definitely be enjoying it right now. The only satisfaction I have at the moment is the lovely black eye decorating that pale white skin and blue eye. It’s an improvement in my opinion.

 

“Look I said I’m sorry didn’t I? It was the only way to get you up here. Your such a brute, now my beautiful face is all swollen.” I didn’t say anything and simply continued following him through the halls of the grand castle. It really was beautiful. There were carvings instead of painting on the walls and little fruit trees at each corner. Up above were mushroom that emitted a soft blue or orange light. Finally after a moment we stoped I front of a large door that had the carving of a lionesses head. Javier turned to look at me before opening the door.

 

Pink. The whole room was pink. The drapes were pink, the bed was pink, and even the freaking mushrooms on the selling was freaking pink. What. The. Hell. Don’t get me wrong, I like pink but a light blue is more my color.

 

“This will be your room for now miss Hardwood. I was especially designed by only the best. Now before I leave we must discuss the issue of your name.”

 

Trying to shake my self away from all the....pink, I turned to him in confusion. “Issue with my name? There’s nothing wrong with my name.”

 

“You see miss Hardwood, that is where you are wrong. The name Gray Hardwood is not at all suited for a princess. It is ugly and bland it marks no interest what so ever.”

 

“Excuse you! I like my name. It was once my great grandmothers name and I wear it with pride.”

 

“I refuse to marry anyone with such an awful name. Besides in order to pull this off I can’t have anyone recognize you. Don’t worry I have already picked out the perfect name for you.”

 

“....I don’t think I want to know.”

 

“Princess Rosalinda Ledgmare. The youngest daughter to king Ledgmar of the Swaptale kingdom. Who sadly died twenty years ago.” This moron had the goll to look at me with pride.

 

“Your a dick you know that. And anyways seriously, your going to make me the dead princess from one of the monster kingdoms? Everybody knows the story of king Ledgmare and how he went crazy and killed his human wife and daughter just because he had no sons to take his throne. It’s a tale as old as time. This will never work.”

 

“That my dear ‘princess Rosalinda’ is where your wrong. Nobody was ever able to find to body of the little princess. Therefore who is to say Rosalinda was not saved by some maid and hidden away from the world until a brave and handsome prince just so happens to find her, hmm?”

 

If ever an ego could block even the light from the sun, it couldn’t have been any stronger than from this guy. Giving a big sigh of annoyance, I threw my hands up in defeat and made my way to sit on the bed.

 

“So glad you wasted my time with this. I think now is a perfect time for a nap.”

 

“Of course! Rest well princess, for tomorrow will be a very busy day!” And with that the prince finally turned away and left my to my chambers, slamming the door in his way.

 

Once he was gone I grabbed the nearest pillow and just screamed. This was all so stupid! Crap like this doesn’t happen to girls like me. Shouldn’t happen to girls like me! I should be back in my tower, exploring the woods and enjoying life! Maybe even someday meet a kind woodsman or a sweet baker who would keep me happy and loved through out all our days, you know? I shouldn’t be here with a guy I don’t even know, forced in to marriage and forced to be someone els. How did this even happen to me? I’m not a bad person. I never killed anyone nor have I ever done wrong to anyone. So why am I even here?

 

I would have gladly continued my inner venting had I not heard the creek of my door slightly open. Looking up from the pillow I saw two curious red eyes looking back at me.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

A child. They were a child no older that 10 years of age. They had short messy light brown hair. The eyes that, at first, I thought red were more of a wine color with their cheeks a light pink. They had a red sweater on with a single black stripe across there chest and some black shorts. The kid clearly stood out in a place that was just so...pink. 

“Hey little dude what uh... what bring you to my room?” The kid gave me a look as if they smelt something nasty. It was kinda cute in a weird way. With out saying much the kid only came closer until he was only an inch away from my face. 

“Hey little dude, ya mind giving me some space?” Still the kid stayed silent. Honestly, I have no idea what to do. My life is just a mess of strange events right now so sure, why not. Maybe I can just throw the kid out the window or something. Just as I was about to speak, kid beat me to it. 

“Who the hell are you.” 

“Wow kid. You kiss your mother with that mouth?” 

“Shut up and answer the question.” 

“Do you even hear the Irony in that sentence?” Kid just gave me a nasty glare for that one. “*sight* alright fine. My name is Princess Rosalinda Ledgmare, an I am-“

“Shut the F@%$ up! Don’t you lie to me! Who the hell are you?!” With out really thinking about it my hand magical smacked the kid upside the head.... hard. No regrets. 

“Watch you mouth kid. I don’t appreciate that kind of foul language in my presences.” (Don’t get me wrong. At this point you and I know I’m no saint, but language that profound will get a butt whooping from me.) “Now ya wanna try that again? Something along the line of ‘excuse me fair and lovely maiden, what is your name?’ Or ‘you magnificent creature please tell me your name!’ Ya know. Is it really that hard to get a little flattery here and there? Seriously! What the hell happened to chivalry? It’s dead I tell you, DEAD!” Honestly that was sarcasm at its finest. Sadly the kid didn’t appreciate it as much as I had hoped. Instead he just looked at me funny. 

“Your weird. A real princess has better manners and don’t swear like you do. They don’t look like you do nether. “ 

Giving my self a quick look over, nothing seemed out of place to me. “Don’t know what your talking about kid. I look good if I do say so my self.” 

The kid just rolled his wine like eyes at me before strolling up to my bed and sat next to me. He grabbed my dress and held it between his hands. “Your dress is cheep as hell, The blue is obviously worn out, and those shoes look about ready to fall apart. Not very royal or expensive for a princess.” 

Huh. Kids got a point. “Well I guess your right kid. Not very princess like is it.” After that the room was silent. I’m not really sure what to say to that actually. Didn’t really want to lie to the kid because I didn’t really care. Besides is it really going to hurt anyone it I tell one little kid? I turned to face him when I heard a slight mumble come out of his mouth. 

“I’m sorry what was that?” The kid sighed a little in frustration before speaking again. “I said I’m sorry I was rude to you.” 

“Hehe. Your forgiven kid. Sorry I’m not sorry about smacking you.” 

Blushing a little the kid turned his head away. “Not kid. Names Kara.” 

“Well ‘not kid, names Kara’, seeing as you called my bluff guess I have no choice. The name is Gray Hardwood. At your service.” The kid looked absolutely mortified by my dad joke. It was beautiful. Eventually the kid just nodded in acceptance before a look of curiosity crosse his face. 

“So I’m super sure your not a princess and stuff but why are you and the prince lying to everyone saying that you are?” 

“Ah, no wonder you came in like ya did. You were eves dropping.” He didn’t object. “Well you are a curious monkey. Alright I’ll tell ya. But you can’t tell anybody what I’m about to tell ya ok? It’s super secret and super important that nobody knows, got that?” Kara looked at me like I just offered him a years supply of chocolate. He nodded his head in excitement and leaned in as if to hear me better. 

“Well alright then. To begin we both know I’m not a princess, funny enough Im actually a maid. I lived in a tower with a real princess. Shocking enough she looked a little like you. She was from the Beast kingdom. She had sandy blond hair and eyes as red as a ruby. She had quite the nasty attitude but in a strange way she had a kind heart. Not that long ago she was rescued by some monster prince from the TaleKingdom. Super sweet fella he was. Really tall to, but he could definitely use some meat on him.” Kara looked at me confused as I gave him a Cheshire grin. He will appreciate this one day if he actually ever meets the Tale prince.”Well anyways back to what I was saying. After the princess was rescued I ended up staying in the tower -“

“Why?” 

“Why what?” 

“Why did you stay? Isn’t it mandatory for the maid to go with the princess once she is rescued?” Curiosity is going to be the death of this kid some day. 

“Well I could have, but um. You have to understand something kid. I’m old. Now I’m not saying that so you can throw me under the cart ok. For a lot of girls my age I should have been married long ago with four maybe five kids by now. But instead I volunteered at a young age to take the princess to the tower and raise her. For me living out the rest of my days alone in a tower was a better option than to come home and be called an old maid who will never find love. It’s a harsh reality but it’s life.” Kara just gave me a sad look before surprising me with a hug. Guess the little guy can be cute...sometimes. 

“So then what happens?” 

“I uh, I lived in the tower alone for a few months before prince jerk face came along. He was mad because the princess was gone, and I guess my tower was the last one to actually have a princess. He got all butt hurt and instead of being rational and reasonable, he came up with a plan to trick everybody into thinking that I was some lost princess and junk. Honestly, if it weren’t for the fact that he was threatening the life of my old man, I wouldn’t care if the Plant Kingdom went down in flames. But here I am. Sacrificing my happy future just to make sure my old man will be safe.” Boy what a life. Lady Luck just loves me ya know. Every waking moment is going to be hell from now on I can just feel it. Before my thought could get anymore depressing and sarcastic I felt Kara squeeze me from our little hug. 

“I-I’m sorry this happened to you miss. I wish I could make it better.” This kid really can be a sweetheart. 

“It’s ok Kara. It’s not your fault anyways. Just my luck is all. Maybe someday everything will work out ok.” We sat there for a while in silence. Listening to the birds chirping through the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late update. My internet crashed and I haven’t been able to really do anything. Hope you all enjoy.


	8. Chapter 8

5 months. 5 long, agonizing months since I was taken from my nice comfy tower and dragged to this little piece of hell. Your probably thinking “but Gray, what could possibly be wrong with living in a castle where you’ll become a princess and not have to do a thing?” Well let me tell ya, who ever said a princess is spoiled is a LIER. 5 stupid months forced to learn how to walk, talk, and eat like a freaking princess. Politics was constantly shoved down my throat along with 7 different dances including tribal (a dark form of belly dancing) and The samba. There’s also the fact that according to the Royal pain in the ass himself, I’m freaking fat (Just for the record I am NOT fat. 160 is NoT fat. I’m very average for my hight thank ya very much.) so unfortunately he’s got me on some kind of torture diet along with a stupid exercise plan. It’s absolutely awful. The only good thing out of all this is Kara. I decided to make the kid my official servant, but if I’m being honest he’s more like my partner in crime. Kinda sad how my only friend is a 10 year old boy, but we do make the perfect team. I think between pranking the staff members and slightly humiliating that insufferable know-it-all prince, living here ain’t all that bad. Honestly with how busy it’s been I forgot about the reason I was taken here in the first place. That is until Javier (in all his snooty glory) busted in to my room with an all to familiar grin on his face. 

“My dear I have fabulous news!” 

Looking up from from the pages of my book, I gave an uncaring stare at the blond. Kara, who was sitting next to me, was the only one curious as to what this moron had to say. 

“We must get everything ready at once! Hurry up now, no time to dawdle! Pack your bags. This trip will be a long one I a-sure you we must~” 

“Hey hold on there Casanova, why the sudden rush? Where are we going exactly?” 

His Royal highness only brightened up more at the question. “My pathetic little peasant, so naive, it’s adorable really. If you must know we have been invited to the one and only Mascaraed ball! It’s quite an honor really, seeing as that the ball is held once every 3 years at the SF kingdom. Of course only the royals and those of high nobility are ever invited. We must pack everything at once and prepaid to leave ASAP! Oh it feel like forever since the last time I went! You know when I was younger-“ 

And of course at this point I tuned his Royal ass out. But a ball? Can’t say I’m complaining about finally leaving this place but is it a good idea for me to go? I don’t really do well with party’s. Not that I feel awkward around people, oh no, quite the opposite. They feel awkward around me. One of my favorite things to do is to say absolutely nothing when a person is talking to me. I usually just stared at them until they feel creeped out and eventually just walk away. It’s honestly really funny. No joke. Try it next time ya got nothing better to do and people won’t leave ya alone.

A light weight on my side brought me back to the present. On my right was Kara. He was unusually silent during this conversation along with a frown on his face. The boy looked slightly worried about something. That won’t due at all. 

“Hey uh... prince, hate to interrupt.” Not “but can I bring Kara with me to this little shindig we’re going to?” 

Prince Javier stoped in his tracks and just stared at me. “The little servant boy? Why on earth would you want to bring such a filthy thing with us?” 

“Your right, a filthy thing like you should just stay. Hurry up Kara, you’re my date to this shindig. Go pack your bags and get ready to go.” Seeing the smile on the little brat was worth it. Unfortunately, Prince Charming doesn’t have a funny bone.

“Honestly mrs. Gray, show some respect. If you truly wish to bring the little mongrel the fine. Do as you wish. But don’t come crying to me when something goes wrong and it’s all the little child’s fault.” With his nose stuck up in the air, Javier stiffly walked back out the door. Whatever joy he had for telling me about the event lost in his frustration. “Oh and one more thing mrs. Gray.” 

Giving what little attention I could to this creep he continued. “Upon our arrival I shall announce you as my fiancé as well as your new name and title.” A dark a frightening look shadowed his face. “ If you jeopardize this in anyway, just remember our deal.” The look quickly disappeared and a Cheshire Cat smile graced his lips. “We leave tomorrow morning. Ta Ta.” 

The door closed with a loud slam. Leaving Kara and I in total silence. 

“What an absolute ass.” 

SMAK “OW!” 

“Language kid.” 

Rubbing his sore head, the kid gave an annoyed pout. “I vote we just runaway, and never look back.” 

I couldn’t help but smile at that. Ever since I told Kara about my deal with Javier, the kid has non stop asked me to just runaway with him. Can’t lie, the idea is really appealing. Only problem is we need a lot more planning than just running away and of course there is my old man to worry about. “Maybe later kid, but for now we may as well get ready. And who know.” A sly smile crossed my lips. “If this dance gets a little to boring for us then we can definitely show everyone a good time.” 

Kara, catching my meaning, gave a wicked cackle at the obvious suggestion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Tyler for giving me an idea of the next few chapters!


End file.
